Blasted Pirate
by SweetSerenades
Summary: It's been seven months since Zarina returned to Pixie Hollow, and she hears of pirates arriving on the coast. She goest to scout on her own and gets kidnapped by her former pirate friends. She ends up back on a ship, surrounded by pirates, and...to her dismay...human. ((Just for fun! Pretty much Zarina/James. ENJOY))
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fun idea I'm playing with. There's always been this off sweetness between Zarina and James. So I decided to go with it and try something new.**

**After watching it one too many times, I've developed a headcanon that James could hear portions of what Zarina said. I'm going to go into that later but it's all theory. **

**~Takes place about 7 months after the events of The Pirate Fairy~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zarina sighed as she strolled through the grass. She was out of dust again, just like old times. Her hair rippled in the breeze as she admired the familiar scenery.

"Could it really be true!?"

"Yes I know what we saw! PIRATES!"

Zarina's head snapped in the direction of the whispering fairies. "What pirates?"

The two water fairies frowned at Zarina. They looked more frightened than mice being chased by a hawk.

"W-we saw a ship…on the coast…" The boy squeaked.

"by the lagoon!" The girl added.

"Ya it was really _really _big! Like that one you guys brought back to the festival."

"BIGGER!"

Zarina nodded. "Did you _see _any of the pirates?"

"N-no…not really"

"We kinda saw one…he had a big red cloak on."

Zarina scowled. The two young fairies cringed. She must have looked really scary.

"Who else have you told?"

"J-Just Tinkerbell!"

"Where is she?" Zarina crossed her arms.

"She went looking for you."

Zarina nodded. "Thank you." She tossled her hair and broke into a sprint. She needed to get some pixie dust and head to the coast.

* * *

"ZARINAAAAA" Tink banged on the door.

"Right here!" Zarina came joggin up to the house.

"There you are! I heard some water fairies say-"

"Yes I know James was spotted on the coast. I'm on my way now." She pushed past Tink and opened the door.

"What do you mean?!" Tink followed her inside.

"I'm going to scout the coast. Make sure those pirates aren't planning on locating Pixie Hollow."

"I'm coming with you! You can't go alone."

"Not this one Tink." Zarina sprinkled dust onto her wings. "I need to do this one alone."

"But what if they capture you?!"

Zarina took her old sheath out of her wardrobe. "I can handle it."

"Zarina you can't do this alone."

"I'm sorry Tink, but this one is my mess. I gave him _all _of his knowledge about the blue dust. I even taught him how to fly…"

"Him…?" Tink raised an eyebrow. "oh…oh Zarina…"

She was already out the door. Tink frowned as a trace of purple dust was left in the doorway. There was no catching up to her now.

* * *

Zarina held her breath as she reached the coast. A small lifeboat was just reaching the shore. Inside were pirates she didn't recognize, along a few from James' crew. She bit her lip as she laid eyes on _Captain _James. He looked different than he did seven months ago. _Not that I've been counting or anything…_

His youthful face was covered in a five-o-clock shadow, his dark hair strung back into a messier ponytail. He looked older and much more terrifying. Not at all like the gentlemen who lured Zarina into his plan. She clenched her fists as anger washed over her. She felt betrayed, more than anything. He had spent months talking about the other world and how beautiful it was, and how they could plunder it together.

_With my plan and your pixie dust, we can rule the world Captain! _

His enticing words had spiraled through her mind for months. Even as she got caught up in her Alchemy studies, his voice, his smile, and the smells of the treats he had baked her distracted her constantly. _Damn him…_

It took all she had to not zip straight into his face as he trudged onto the beach.

"ALRIGHT YOU BIGLE RATS, SCOUT THE TERRAIN!" He shouted at the group.

A chubby man in a striped shirt came to his side. "S-sir! What are we looking for again?"

They walked away from the group into the edge of the woods. Zarina adjusted her crouched position to hear better. She wouldn't risk flying when they were this close.

"Clues Mr. Smee. Scattered lost things, overgrown flowers, tampered animal nests."

"What will the clues lead us too?"

Zarina's heart sank into her stomach as James whispered. "Pixie Hollow…Mr. Smee…home of _all _the faires and their dust."

"Don't they also have your old ship?"

James grimaced. "Yes…they do…and I'd like it back."

Zarina couldn't help but admire the young captain in the moonlight. He was still as handsome as the day she met him. _As the day he betrayed you. _She hit the branch she was sitting on in anger. She shouldn't be thinking about how handsome he is. _WAS! _

There was a flutter of bird wings. Zarina turned to her right slowly. A sparrow was perched five feet from her, staring at her like she was dinner.

"Oh stars…"

The bird lunged. "NO!" She shrieked as she fell to the ground. She tumbled roughly into the grass. She stood and went to lift her wings. _no no no no this isn't happening._

She was out of dust. Using little purple dust she had in her house was just enough to get her to the coast. She forgot to grab _actual _pixie dust.

Zarina sputtered a flurry of curses as the sparrow flew off.

"Well that's not very lady-like"

Zarina stumbled back and fell back onto her butt. She glared up at the sneering James.

"Sir! What is it?"

"Nothing Mr. Smee, go gather the men. I think we should head back to the ship."

"Sir?"

"That's an order Smee." The man scurried away, not noticing Zarina in the grass.

"I'd imagine you would be the type to fly away, but you seem to be missing something."

Zarina wrinkled her nose. "I'm out of dust you filthy piece of scum. So leave me be!"

"It's a shame I can barely understand your blasted language. I'm starting to hear more jingles than words."

_What the hell?! _He'd always been able to hear her…for the most part. He understood her that's how they could communicate. _That's not supposed to change…right?_

Zarina panicked as he reached down to scoop her up. She went for her sword, but gasped when she found her belt lacking a sheath and sword. She cursed again as he lifted her up, pinning her arms to her sides to keep her from moving.

"But this little language barrier won't be an issue when I'm done with you."

"What are you talking about?" Zarina struggled in his grip.

He chuckled darkly and stuffed her into a small burlap sack. Zarina began beating against the fabric immediately, but tumbled as she felt the sack become airborne. There wasn't a hole in the sack for her to look through.

_He must have been expecting to find me! Damn trickster._

Zarina struggled to stay upright as the captain carried her away from the mainland onto a boat. She could hear the waves and the shouts of men boarding the boat. The sack was dropped roughly.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" James snapped. A female voice muttered an apology. "Not until we're in my quarters old woman."

_Old woman?!_ Zarina slumped against the bottom of the sack. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed.

_What was that Tink said…don't go alone? You need to start taking advice from tinkers Z._

* * *

Tinker Bell never flew so fast in her life. It'd been two hours since Zarina went to scout the coast. Fawn's sparrow had already come back distressed. Something was wrong.

"QUEEN CLARION!"

She zipped into the queen's meeting hall. She and Milori were seated at the table whispering softly to each other. Tink's individual snow maker floated above Milori's chair, dropping snow over both of them. They both looked up upon her arrival.

"Tinker Bell? What's wrong?"

"It's Zarina! She's in trouble."

* * *

Zarina's eyes snapped open as the strings were loosened and she was dumped into someone's palm. She glared up at James. He sneered at her and held her out to the old woman.

"She's out of dust, so she can't fly. You're sure this can work?"

"As sure as I've ever been, Captain. It's a simple spell."

"Make it quick." With that, he dropped her onto the tabletop and left the room.

The old woman loomed over her.

"My my…aren't you a pretty little thing. Once he gets what he needs maybe I can have you."

Zarina started to run away from the woman, but she was grabbed by the legs and tripped. She hit the wood and winced in pain.

"Now now…don't run. It'll only make this more painful."

_Painful…why would it be..._

Zarina watched as the old woman lifted a handful something away from her and began to chant. Whatever was in her hand began to pulse, sending a wave of magic throughout the room. The old woman pinned Zarina to the table and began to sprinkle black dust over her.

Zarina coughed violently as the woman's chanting intensified. Her limbs began to feel tight, like she had been working for an entire day. A sharp pain shot through her back, making her arch her spine and scream in pain. She felt like she was being torn limb from limb.

The old woman cackled and stepped away. "It'll all be over soon." She disappeared behind the curtain just as Zarina blacked out.

* * *

Tink bit her lip as her friends were gathered in the meeting hall. It was late and no one had any leads on Zarina.

"She couldn't have just…disappeared." Silvermist pouted.

"The sparrows have no other leads. They're searching the coast now." Fawn shook her head. "There are traces of human footsteps."

"Pirates…" Queen Clarion frowned.

Rosetta gasped. "She must have been kidnapped."

"Then what do we do?!" Vidia threw up her hands.

"We have to help her!" Tink leaned onto the table. She was restless with worry, but also exhausted.

"There's nothing we can do tonight Tink…we could barely fight pirates in the daylight." Vidia crossed her arms.

"WE CAN'T GIVE UP!" Tink glared back at the fast-flyer.

"Tinkerbell…" Queen Clarion put a hand on her shoulder. "We're not giving up. We'll send out large search parties first thing tomorrow. What we need now is our rest."

"But Zarina could be hurt!"

"This is Zarina we're talking about Tink! She can handle herself just fine!" Rosetta tried to be enthusiastic, but Tink could see the truth in her eyes. They all knew Zarina was no match for her former pirate friend, not without blue pixie dust.

* * *

Zarina woke up with a splitting headache. In fact every inch of her body ached. She groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Ah finally awake I see."

Zarina's gasped and sat up. She yelped as an actual blanket began to slip off her. How was she using a blanket?

She turned her head and froze. James was standing across the room looming over one of his maps. Something was off…very off.

"I'm a little surprised you haven't reacted yet." He said sarcastically.

"Reacted to what?!" Zarina tossed the blanket aside and gasped.

She was wearing a long white shirt that barely passed her mid-thigh. She caught James glancing at her and pulled the blanket back.

"What the hell is happenening? Did you shrink?!"

He chuckled and crossed the room. He was the same size as her. _How is he fairy size?!_

"Hate to break it to you this way dear, but I didn't shrink." He leaned down until their noses were inches apart.

"You grew."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! If you like it I'll start another chapter asap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zarina felt numb as the young captain laughed at her. He sauntered away and stood by his desk.

"It was incredibly clever I must say. My own idea of course. We found the old woman floating on a raft in the middle of the sea who could perform witchcraft. With a small investment...she crafted a dust that could turn something small as a bug into a human. We did have to test it of course...harmless little fairies we found roaming around. They won't be missed."

Zarina put her hands to her mouth. She wouldn't let the captain see her lip quivering.

"Though that wouldn't explain _why _I wanted to turn you human now would it?" He stared at her from across the room.

"No...it doesn't..." Zarina's voice cracked slightly. This only made the captain smile.

"It's simple really. I can't hear pixies as well as I used to. So I devised a strategy to turn a pixie...human. Once I suceeded I could easily have the pixie located a path to the hollow."

A lightbulb went off in Zarina's head. She snorted. James' cocky grin fell. She began to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Only a _pixie _can find Pixie Hollow! There are portals all over Neverland that only pixies can see. You _failed!_"

So that wasn't _entirely _true, but Zarina was desperate. She was also a good actress. The captain's face twisted in anger. He stomped towards the bed. He snatched Zarina's chin roughly.

"_Say that again_"

"You've failed James." She sneered. "I'm useless to you now."

He glared at her. "We'll see about that."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bed. Zarina stumbled as he pulled her to the door of his quarters.

"What are you-" She gasped as he threw the door open and pulled her onto the deck. The sunshine blinded her for a moment.

"GENTLEMEN! IT SEEMS OUR LITTLE GUEST DOESN'T WANT TO GIVE US THE INFORMATION WE NEED FOR OUR FORTUNE."

Zarina tensed as the two dozen pirates cheered and grumbled as they merged towards the captain. Several spat slanderous remarks about her lack of clothes.

"She's useless to me now...any takers?" The captain grinned from ear to ear.

The pirates practically serged forward. Zarina gasped and turned herself into James, clutching the lapels of his coat. She cursed herself as he chuckled.

"That's what I thought." He turned back to the crew. "Bad news lads, she's having second thoughts. BACK TO WORK!"

The men groaned and trudged away. The few men from James' previous crew all laughed as Zarina glared at them. They recognized her, obviously. James took Zarina's arm and pushed her back into the captain's quarters. He slammed the door shut.

"Now...where were we?"

Zarina stared at the floor. She didn't give a damn about her appearance anymore. "You're horrible."

"Why thank you. I do think a pirate captain is supposed to be."

"I wasn't horrible!"

"You were never a captain. We just let you think so." His words poked holes in Zarina's heart.

_An entire year, all the adventures, all the planning...a waste. _

"You're a monster." She spat.

"I'm a pirate."

Zarina clenched her fists. If she was still a fairy she'd fly right into his face and- She gasped. "MY WINGS?!"

"What about them?"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" She spun in a circle trying to feel in between her shoulders.

James rolled his eyes and stepped her, holding her arm lightly. Zarina couldn't ignore the lack of roughness in the gesture. He pulled her towards the full length mirror hooked against the wall.

Zarina craned her neck to stare at the reflection of her back. She saw two symmetrical tattoos printed across her shoulder blades. They matched the pattern of her wings. The design could barely be seen through her shirt.

"Oh stars..."

Zarina caught James staring at her through the mirror. His line of vision was too low for Zarina's liking.

"HEY!" She pushed him, making him stumble. "Eyes up here you filthy piece of dung!" She pulled on the shirt. "In fact give me some new clothes!"

James shook his head. "I'll pass dear. As long as you remain like..._this" _He gestured to her_. "..._you won't be tempted to leave the room."

Zarina scoffed and looked away. "You're disgusting."

"No I'm clever." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "And I also know your limits."

Zarina blinked. She tried to draw her focus away from his impossibly dreamy eyes. He had a point. That entire year of being her 'first mate' gave him the chance to learn everything about her.

After a moment of staring at her, James released her and stepped away. He said nothing as he crossed the room and opened his wardrobe. He pulled out a dark green overcoat.

Zarina raised an eyebrow as he tossed it at her. "Second thoughts?"

"It gets cold in the evenings. Not that this'll do you any good covering yourself. There aren't any buttons."

His tone was dry and emotionless. Zarina noticed he wouldn't look directly at her. He opened the door to the cabin quickly and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Zarina cursed as she head a lock click into place.

She was trapped.

* * *

Tink shivered as the morning mist set in along the coast. It was hard to see anything within a 100 yards of the shore. The fast-flying fairies were trying to make a dent with wind put it was no use.

"Tink..." She turned. Her boyfriend, Terrence, wrapped a leaf shawl over her shoulders. "You've been out here for hours...maybe you should-"

"I can't stop looking Terrence! You don't know those pirates...what they might do..."

"Come on Tink...I know she's a good friend...but...maybe..."

"What are you saying?"

"_I'm _not saying anything...but some other fairies are wondering if this really was...a kidnapping..."

"But the sparrow-"

"It's a bird Tink...it might've been confused..."

Tink felt her face getting red, but looking at the hurt expression on Terrence's face made her stop and think.

_What if Terrence is right? What if Zarina went back because...she wanted to?_

* * *

**Soooooooo yes! I decided to cut it here because I want to think out this plot some more. But I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Thank you for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the realy long wait guys! I hit a huge roadblock and was struggling on where to go next...**

**BUT i finally made a decision and I'm hoping it'll help me tie some loose ends on the story. I know what I want my babes to say and do but I just needed some more context you know? Please just bear with me.**

**Just some setting descriptions: Jame's captain quarters are really fancy, with lots of stuff lying around. It's located on the back of the boat and has -almost- ceiling to floor windows. The bed is on one side of the room (about a queen size?) and the bookcases/desk/etc are on the opposite side. I wanted to clarify in case anyone was confused.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zarina stirred awake as the morning light shone through the large cabin window. She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. _So it wasn't a nightmare... _Her eyes were red and swollen from crying all night.

There was a sharp knock on the door. Zarina wrapped the green overcoat around her body and stood. "Who is it?" Her throat ached as she spoke.

"Miss Zarina!" An unfamiliar voice said behind the door. "The captain has requested I bring you breakfast!"

Zarina crossed her arms. "I'm not interested."

The man sputtered a response. He sounded as menacing as a mouse. Zarina rolled her eyes and she heard him fiddling with the locks.

The man entered, carrying a small tray of food. He was a short, chubby man wearing a striped shirt.

"I do hope it's to your liking mam." He smiled.

Zarina remained expressionless. She wasn't interested in some first-mate's faux hospitality.

"Will that be all mam?"

"I have some questions."

"I'm truly sorry mam, but the captain says I can only _bring _you food and water. I'm not supposed to be speaking to you."

"That's what you're doing right now?"

The man sputtered again and left the room. _What an odd little man..._

Zarina ran her hands through her hair, eyeing the breakfast. Her stomach growled. _No! _She slapped her stomach and grabbed the tray of food. She crossed the room, eyeing the large windows. The glass was thick, probably indestructable.

_What would you do? Swim?_

Zarina rolled her eyes and fiddled with the window lock. It creaked open, bring the morning breeze into the large captain's quarters. With one last look, Zarina dumped the entire tray into the ocean. She took a deep breath, soaking in the salty air, before shutting the windows.

She adjusted her overcoat and scanned the room. _If I could find a button, or a needle...or a dagger..._

She spent the next hour scouring the room. She dug through supplies, maps, books, and papers hoping to find something useful. She couldn't find anything but a rusted knife that looked like it would fall apart if it made impact with another sword.

There was another sharp knock at the door. The voice that followed made Zarina clench her fists.

The door creaked open. "Enjoying breakfast?" James said in a mocking tone.

Zarina scowled. "It was spectacular. Now what do you want?"

"When I gathered news that there was food flying from my quarters into the sea...I had to inquire _why _a prisoner would throw out her only nutrients."

"I'm not interested in your hospitality, I want more answers."

"I'd love to oblige, but you're not a guest. You're a_ prisoner_. If you don't wat food, you won't get any."

He turned on his heels and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Zarina sank down onto the floor, tears filling her eyes. She could be as strong as she wanted in front of him, but on her own she felt hopeless.

She glanced at the windows, watching the waves roll in the distance. She hoped that somewhere, somehow...her friends were on their way.

* * *

Tinker Bell fastened the ties on her sack. She took a deep breath as her door opened.

"Hey Tink I was just-" Terrence stopped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Zarina."

"Tink..."

"I can't just abandon her Terrence...everyone is giving up on her because of the mistakes she made in the past..."

"...Tink she's not the same as you, you always try to fix your mistakes...she ran away after something went wrong...she almost ruined life in pixie hollow forever!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance Terrence...and she's important to the hollow now. Alchemy is making life in the hollow even better!"

"It's also causing a _lot _of pixie dust incidents...the winter fairies don't even want to touch our colored dust..."

"They'll come around!"

"Tink..."

She shook her head. "I can't give up on her just yet Terrence...I'd need to see it for myself...I have to know if she really wanted this..."

* * *

Zarina was curled up in the corner of the cabin leaning against the window. She watched the waves solemnly. The day had passed without any visits from James or his first mate. Her stomach practically screamed everytime she tought about food.

The rusted dagger sat on the floor to her left. She pickeded it up and began carving a pattern into the wood floor. She couldn't distract herself from the horrible thoughts eating at her.

_Where's Tink?_

_Did they realize I got kidnapped?_

_Is anyone looking for me?_

_Do they want to look for me?_

Zarina sighed again and chucked the dagger across the room. It smacked into a bookcase, snapping off almost half the hilt. Zarina put her face in her hands. She didn't have the willpower to cry anymore.

She was supposed to be tough. The girl who didn't need pixie dust. Who lived with pirates for almost a year and was able to stop them from taking the blue pixie dust. She wasn't supposed to buckle under pressure.

_Instead you've been sitting here all day crying._

She slammed her hand against the glass and rose to her feet. The sun had already begun to set on the horizon.

"THE HORIZON!" She yelped. "How could I have been so _stupid_?!" The boat was turned _away_ from Neverland!

She rushed to the bookcases and grabbed the dagger. She gripped the broken hilt and strode to the window. Crouching down, she etched one small line into the floor.

If any fairies did find her, she was going to have evidence she wasn't running away again.

"Just like you said James...I'm a prisoner...and they're going to know it."

* * *

Tink and Terrence reached the shoreline just as the sun began to set. "There it is!" Tink exclaimed.

"A boat...?"

"Yes! They're staying near the shore...which means they're trying to use Zarina for something..."

"How do you-"

"If she _had _run away, she and the bought would be far away! The pirates are probably trying to get to the blue dust again and want her as a hostage!"

"That means they're trying to lure us out there!"

"I just want to make sure she's okay Terrence! Then we can go from there. Are you coming?!"

He sighed. "Yeah...I am..."

They took off over the water, towards the pirate ship. Terrence glanced at his girlfriend's determined face. There was no backing out of this now.

* * *

James took a sip of his rum as his crew continued to be boisterous on the decks. The sun had set, and he had given them permission to do as they pleased. This usually involved getting obscenely drunk and singing off key.

As he crossed the ship, he heard two drunk crewmen slurring slandorous remarks about women. One of them began joking about Zarina. James snarled, causing the men to turn to him.

"Is something wrong...CAP*hiccup*TAIN?" The man nearly fell off his barrel.

"Nothing...carry on..." He turned his back to them and continued across the ship. He spotted his target, the old witch.

"Captain..." She mused, smiling up at him with yellow teeth.

"Do you sense any disturbances?"

"Not yet Captain."

He clenched his fists. He'd thought for sure the fairies would've noticed their friend's abscene after an entire day. He started to turn away from the witch.

"WAIT!" She nearly shrieked.

"What is it?"

"Two...two of them...so small...flying across the water..." Her voice trailed off.

"Two...only two?!" James exclaimed.

"One of them is special...very special...she'll cause a lot of problems for you...a long time from now..."

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in your fortune-telling old woman. I want the _present_!"

"Your present and your future are already intertwined Captain James..." Her dark eyes fixed on his left hand.

"Stop it...stop it now..." James growled.

"Such a fascinating fortune..." Her voice was airy.

"I said I don't want to hear it! Let me know the moment those _fairies _are on my ship."

He stomped away, shooing the old woman's words out of his head. When he'd first been alone with her, she'd had a fit and began babbling about an inescapable fate.

She spoke of losing things, a traitor fairy, lost things, a ticking clock...and a boy. A boy who'd he'd curse until the end of time.

* * *

**phew! Finally got this updated for you guys!**

**SOOOOOO, as you can see, I've decided to tie some more neverland history into the story. I'm not going to bring peter pan into the story, but I thought I'd give James something to be insecure about.**

**PLEASE bear with me, this chapter required a lot of thought and i don't want to make a mistake. Older stories of mine have failed from me writing too quickly .**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I hit the biggest ugly road block with this story and I really couldn't figure out where to go. I'm still kind of unsure where I want to go!**

**This chapter isn't too enticing...it's definitely a filler but I hope it can ease any of your followers until I get the rest sorted out.**

**Hopefully it isn't confusing or makes anyone unhappy!**

**Sorry again for the wait! **

* * *

Tink and Terrence zipped along the bottom edge of the boat. Mist blew up in their faces as the waves crashed against the ship. They edged as close to the boat as possible.

"Do you hear anything?" Terrence whispered.

"Nope..." Tink zipped towards the back of the ship. "There's a window!"

They both flew up the boat in front of the large windows. Tink began pressing against the glass.

"There has to be a way in!"

"Tink..."

"Not now Terrence I'm looking for an opening."

"TINK!"

"What?" She turned.

Terrence was gaping at the glass, pointing inside the quarters. Tink squinted.

" *gasp* IS THAT?!"

* * *

Zarina sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She had dozed off in the early afternoon. She rubbed her eyes and propped herself up. A soft tinkling made her sit up straight. She glanced around the room in confusion and listened harder.

The tinkling was followed by a soft pounding. Zarina whipped towards the window and gasped.

"Tink!" She jumped out of bed and snapped the window open. Tink and Terrence fluttered in.

"Zarina!" Tink looked her over. "What _happened _to you?!"

"How can I still hear you..." Zarina pondered.

"That's easy!" Terrence answered. "You still believe in fairies...and you were a fairy...so...ya!"

Tink flew in circles around Zarina. "You're...you're human size..."

Zarina crossed her arms. "James has this old witch and she cast some kind of spell on me! And when i woke up I was this size."

"What about your wings?" Terrence winced.

"I don't...I don't know...I just have these prints on my back...they look like drawings of my wings."

Tink fluttered in front of Zarina's face. Zarina watched her best friend calculating all the possibilities in her head. There was no way to tinker Zarina back to normal.

A loud knock on the door made all three of them jump. Without a second thought, Zarina snatched both of the pixies into her hands and put them inside a box on the bookshelf. She pushed a book in front of the box and tried to act casual.

The door creaked open. "Where are they?"

Zarina turned in confusion. "Who?"

"The _fairies_! I know they're on board."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zarina deadpanned. She screamed inernally. _How does he even know this?! _

* * *

Tink grunted as the box shut. Everything was pitch black.

"Terrence?"

"I'm here."

"Ugh I don't get why she had to throw us in a box...that hurt."

"She panicked. It's probably better."

"Wait...do you hear that?"

"...No..."

"EXACTLY!" Tink jumped up and felt around. There was no keyhole or opening. They were literally trapped in the box. "It's soundproof! We can't hear what's happening outside!" She began beating on the lid.

"Tink! Calm down! What if the pirate hears the thumping!"

* * *

"I know they're in here...where did you hide them?"

Zarina crossed her arms. "I'm afraid you've lost me _captain_."

She watched James study her. He was waiting for her to give away their location.

Zarina's heart sank when a light jingle came from the bookshelf. She didn't dare glance at the shelf, but James had already crossed the room and began tearing things down. He pulled the book aside and saw the little box moving slightly. He went to open it.

"Stop." Zarina commanded. "That'll only get them out and they'll fly away."

"I don't need advice on how to kidnap fairies."

"Listen to the girl captain~" A sing-songy voice called from the doorway.

James and Zarina turned to the voice. The witch hobbled into the room.

"What do you want old woman?"

"Little little fairy. So much more than she seems. It wouldn't be wise to meet her so soon James."

Zarine raised an eyebrow. The witch as talking about Tinkerbell.

"What are you babbling about-"

"She will be the key to your undoing Captain...many years from now~"

"What is she talking about James?" Zarina was awestruck. The witch's words were layered with something enticing.

"Shut up!" He shouted. He slammed the box down onto the shelf. "Be gone old witch!"

The witch rubbed her hands together. "As you wish...captain... " She hobbled out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Zarina eyed James curiously. He looked more distressed than ever. He wasn't the same youthful man who tricked her.

After a moment, he stepped towards her. His voice was low. "Get them to leave. Or I'll have the witch transform them and shoot them myself."

"Why should I listen to you?" Zarina kept her tone level.

"Because without me, you're stuck like this _forever._"

Zarina held her breath. Her head was spinning. _Was he offering me my wings back?! What is happening? _

"What are you-"

"You've pushed for answers and now I'm willing to give them. I need this slimy old witch off my ship sooner than later. And she won't leave until she has her prize."

"Does that _prize _involve my home?!"

"Lucky for you, no. She has her sights set on something much simpler. But she insists you're the only one who can get it..."

Zarina let his words sink in. He was willing to tell her what she wanted if she got Tinkerbell to leave.

"So you want...my friends to leave..."

"And then I'll tell you whatever you need to know. Just...get _that _fairy off my ship..."

Zarina nodded slowly and held his gaze. Behind his harsh expression Zarina spotted a hint of desperation. There was a lot more to this deal than she realized.

"I understand..."

"Good." James muttered. He stood a little taller and exited the room. Zarina's mind was reeling in all the directions. _What could he possibly mean? _

Another light thump reminded Zarina of the issue at hand. She took the box off the shelf and opened it.

"Tink..."

"We have to help you! We have to get Queen Clarion!"

"Tink..."

"No really! Let's go right now!"

"Tink..."

"Come on Terrence..."

"Tink! ...It's no _use_! ...The court would never leave the Hollow to rescue a fairy turned human! ...especially one who ran away the first time."

"Fairy Gary would do something for you! Right?" Terrence asked.

"I don't want to put anyone...in danger." Zarina started mentally slapping herself. _What are you doing?  
_"...I think you should both leave..."

Zarina tried to keep her cool as her two friends gaped at her.

"Zarina...what...what did he say to you?" Tink fluttered a little closer to her. "Is he threatening you?"

"That's not the point. It's not safe for you here."

"And it's safe for you?!" Tink's pinks started turning pink. Zarina shook her head.

"I can handle it. James thinks I can lead them to the hollow...or something...I don't want him trying to kidnap you too."

"We can handle it!"

"No...you can't..." Zarina's tone was harsh. "You could barely handle me and my dust. What makes you think you can stand up to a witch?"

"We want to get you out of here!"

"With what?! Flying?"

"Well yeah or-"

"You aren't thinking Tink. Use that big tinker brain of yours. Me climbing out that window and flying towards the island is like painting a target on my back for a canon...or a gun..."

"But we can-"

"_We _ can't do anything. This is an issue I'm going to solve on my own. That's the way it should be."

Terrence put his hand on Tink's shoulder. "Tink...calm down...you're getting flustered-"

The tinker's face was as red as a cherry. She was keeping her next words bottled up nice and tight.

"Terrence...take her home..." Zarine turned her back to them. Her eyes burned with new tears. "There's nothing you guys can do."

She watched them both flutter towards the window out of the corner of her eye. She bit her lip to stop herself from calling for them to come back. _Are you crazy Zarina? A witch and a band of pirates all on your own? With no dust? No wings?! _

"I'm not giving up on you Zarina." Tink said. Her tone was severe.

Zarina said nothing. She simply tossed her hair and began picking up the discarded books. She counted to 10 before glancing at the window.

Her two friends were gone. _You sent them away for their own good... _

Zarina sighed and dropped the books. She crossed the room and collapsed onto the bed.

_Or maybe that's just what you want yourself to think._

* * *

**Oh Zarina and her mood swings! **

**I have a little idea brewing to continue the story! I'm _hoping _to tie a little romance into it, if that's even what you guys want. PLease let me know because I don't wanna creep anyone out?! IDKKKKKK**

**I think I need to rewatch the movie a few times and get some of my inspiration back. But thank you to anyone who has beared with me for this long!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN OPEN LETTER TO MY READERS:**

**Sorry doesn't begin to cut it! I feel so bad about leaving this story in the dust for so long. I had that phase where The Pirate Fairy was literally on repeat in my house and my inspiration was thriving. Sadly, that phase ended and so did my inspiration. I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I _truly _am. This is one of my more popular stories and I have negleced it for so long. I'm deeply sorry and my goal is to catch up and hopefully finish this story in a timely fashion! **

**I could rant for ages about all the "obstacles" I had in my way for the last 6 months, but that's everyone's issue. I let myself stop writing, and I hated it! So I'm happy to be back! Thank you to _anyone _who even bothered to open this and read my next chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

As the morning light filled the quarters Zarina groaned, feeling for another pillow. The cabin door opened with a whine. Zarina remained face down under the sheets. She didn't care who was there anymore.

"Is it done?" James' voice made her ears bleed.

"Yes..." Zaria croaked, her voice scratchy from sobbing through the night.

"Your cooperation is most appreciated"

Zarina growled, sitting up. "Answers! Now! Who is that old woman?"

"She's just a witch..."

"What does she want from me?"

"She seeks a treasure...but only a fairy can reach it."

"But I'm-"

"You still have fairy blood...and as a human you can avoid all the obstacles in place for fairies"  
"Like?

"She wouldn't tell me. She just insists that a fairy can't reach the treasure because of the challenges...but only one of fairy blood can _get _the treasure"

"How...confusing...and if I can't reach the treasure?"

"You can." His tone made Zarinas stomach churned. It was the same swoon worthy softness that he used on her for a year. "So if this is all about her treasure, how was it 'all your idea'?" She mocked his voice.

"It was my idea to capture you. We used the other fairies as bait. Rumors of pirates would draw you to the shores."

"And what if I'd had pixie dust?"

James chuckled dryly. "We both know that wasn't likely."

Zarina wrinkled her nose. He really did know her too well.

"Will she turn me back into a fairy?"

"She has given her word...if all goes her way."

"That doesn't sound too promising."

"Then we should assure that all goes according to her plan."

_Great...I scared away the ONLY people who believe in me for a half-assed plan revolving around an old bat's treasure. _

"Why were you upset about Tinker Bell?" Zarina crossed her arms.

"The witch describes her as...a piece of my fate..."

_That doesn't make sense_! "But...you still want to go to the mainland don't you? That's what the witch will do for you?"

"Precisely..."

"Then how does Tink-"

"Can we drop the subject of that fairy? I'd rather not think about it any longer."

One more question popped up in Zarinas mind. She ran a hand through her hair, staring at him. She bit her lip before she spoke.

"Do you regret it?" The words were soft. James stared back at her in confusion. "Lying to me?" That felt like poison.

A mixture of emotions whirled across his face. He shook his head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

_It was worth a shot. _"Nevermind." Zarina stretched, moving too the edge of the bed. "When do I embark on this _quest _for the wicked witch."

She caught Jame's smirk at the nickname. He frowned again. "_We _set out at midnight of the full moon...which is tonight." He glanced out at the night sky. "So get your rest today."

"Am I going to complete these challenges half naked?!" Zarina scoffed as she stood up. She felt a blush creeping on her cheeks when she digested her statement. She pulled the coat together quickly as James looked her up and down.

He wrinkled his nose. "I'll make the necessary arrangements. My first mate will bring what is needed...and breakfast?" The question hung in the air. Zarina's stomach growled very _very _loudly. She winced, nodding slowly. _Might as well. You're stuck here. _

"Noted..." James half muttered as he stepped towards the door. He paused at the door, as if he was going to say something. Zarina watched as he formed the words and shook his head. The door slammed behind him.

Zarina pulled her dirty hair out of her face. She sighed and let her mind wander. All of her thoughts kept falling back to one pair of annoying dreamy eyes. She _wanted _to help him...and it was starting to bother her.

* * *

Terrence winced as another crash echoed from Tinkerbell's house. Vidia shook her head.

"Go calm her down will ya? I'm bored."

All of her friends nodded at Terrence expectantly. He rolled his eyes. "I tried! She's really upset right now and I just-" Five pairs of eyes glared back at him. Terrence sighed. "Fine! But if I get a bruise I'm blaming all of you!"

Terrence flew up the path and knocked on Tinkerbell's door. "Tink..."

"GO AWAY!"

"Tink come on it's not your fault! ...Tink..." He turne the doorknob. "Come on..." The door swung open.

Tinkerbell stood on the opposite side of her teapot. She was breathing heavily, holding torn fabric in her hands. The house was even messier than it usually was. Broken tools and lost things littered the floor. Terrence sighed, hovering as he shut the door behind him. Tink sat down on her bed, crying into her hands as he hovered towards her.

"Tink..."

She sniffled. "It _is _my fault Terrence. I should've looked for her in the fog. We could've been there sooner. We could've _saved_ her before that pirate threatened her."

Terrence nodded. "I'm sure she's going to be okay...she's just trying to protect us..."

"She thought she was doing that the first time! She almost got herself killed."

"Well now she's human size! It'll take a lot more than some water to hurt her..." Terrence shook his head at his own words. Fairies don't swim, she could easily be drowned. "She's a tough fairy."

"I know..." Tink sighed, leaning against Terrence. "I just don't want to lose her. She's such a good fairy..."

"You believe in her. That's all she truly needs."

"What do you mean?! Everyone else thinks she ran away!"

"One believer is better than no believers at all. Right?"

Tink nodded, wiping her eyes. Terrence wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight.

"Everything is going to be okay. If Tinkerbell believes in you, you can't do anything wrong."

Tink scoffed under her breath, burrying her face in Terrence's neck. "Thank you Terrence."

The door opened. Vidia poked her head in. "All clear?"

Terrence smiled, rubbing Tink's arm. "It's going to be okay." Terrence glanced at his girlfriend's closest friends. The doubt in their eyes washed over him like a wave. It wasn't very helpful.

* * *

Zarina sighed as she finished her second serving of food. She hadn't questioned it when the first mate had brought in a second tray barely 15 minutes after the first. With the second serving he delivered a small crate that was filled with women's clothing. Zarina didn't bother to ask what it had originally been for.

Since she had hours to spare she put on the first skirt she could find and got back in bed. She took several naps and read books, eating a simple lunch the first mate brought her inbetween.

James visited her once, only once, but it was enough to make Zarina notice the change in his attitude. He was less cocky, focusing more on her movements and actions. He'd spent an hour looking for a map that Zarina had knocked on the floor. Zarina noticed how every so often, while looking, he'd glance her way. When she'd notice him, he'd look away immediately. Once he found the map he left as quickly as he had entered.

Out of the smallest amount of guilt, Zarina tried to pick up the room. She reorganized shelves and stacked maps on the desk. It was enough to keep her busy until the sun started to set.

When Zarina couldn't distract herself any longer, her stomach began to flutter. Food, clothing, sideways glances... Zarina felt the nostalgia of the old days creeping up on her. She shook her body in confusion. _Why__? Why is this bothering you?_

Zarina focused her attention on her apparel. This mismatched shirt and skirt was not going to work out. Even as a human she still had to look her best. She began rifling through the clothing, looking for a blouse. She found one, much like her favorite pixie sized one, only the neckline was a lot more revealing. As darkness consumed the quarters, Zarina got dressed. She turned on the gas lamps once she was fully clothed. She admired herself in the mirror. The blouse hugged her chest, but loosened at the arms under a black corset. She'd completed the look with a long skirt that had a slit just above the knee. It was the most fluid skirt of the bunch, perfect for running and jumping.

Zarina crossed the room and opened up James' wardrobe for a coat. She began humming to herself as she held up a burgundy jacket. It was the coat James had always had. The one he'd worn to reveal he was the real captain of his ship.

"Don't fairies ask before taking each others' belongings?" Zarina jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I'm the dust thief remember? I'm not like other fairies." Zarina put the coat back, picking another one. "Mind if I borrow this? I don't want to look like a barmaid on this little adventure."

"I doubt anyone would complain."

Zarina rolled her eyes, even though her stomach did a backflip. _Oh stars._

"Is there anything you needed _Captain__? _I'm certain I still have a few more hours."

"It was quite boring on the deck."

"Avoiding the witch?"

James rolled his eyes. Zarina finished putting on the coat, but stopped as she went to fasten it. It was some kind of complex clasp she'd never used before. "Uhm..."

"Here." In a stride, James was in front of her. He took the first clasp and fastened it. The second was right along Zarina's bust. He hesitated, glancing up at her.

Zarina's plan to crack a joke fell to pieces as he looked at her. Something in his eyes drew Zarina in, making her sway slightly. She stepped back, snapping back to reality. "I think I've got it." She struggled with it, grumbling under her breath. She figured it out and finished fastening three more clasps. "There." Zarina glanced up.

James had barely moved. He simply stared at her.

"Problem..._Captain_." Zarina noticed his shoulders tense as she said that. Zarina poked around at the clothes she's laid on the bed. "Has any female conquest of yours left a scarf by chance?"

"Female conquest?"

"Where else would all these clothes come from?"

"They're stolen goods!"

"Well what happened to the women who were wearing them?"

"How should I know? It was on the mainland...before this was my ship. My ship was the one _you _stole." James scoffed.

Zarina shrugged. "Well how should I know. I didn't make it my priority to know everything about you."

"Well it would do you some good. You treat me like I'm some kind of menace."

"You tried to _drown me_!" Zarina clenched her fists stepping towards him.

"I was _trying _to go home." James snapped back at her, taking a step.

Zarina paused. She tried to remember everything that had happened that day. She had been so overwhelmed by his betrayal that she'd forgetted what the goal had been.

_To go to the mainland. To steal all the treasure in the world..._

She looked into his eyes again, really looked, searching for the young man who'd taken her in. The young man she never got to know because she was so busy jingling on about herself and her problems.

_To go home..._

"James...I didn't...realize..." Her cheeks turned pink. His glare softened, his eyes sad again.

"Of course you didn't." He tried to sound cruel, but it came out melancholy.

Zarina stared at him, taking in his features. His eyes were the same, bright and captivating hazel that she remembered. His scruff and longer hair barely masked the same delicate features that had towered over her when she was a fairy. She saw her hand touching his cheek before she even realized she was doing it. They both froze.

Zarina pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry-" Zarina's voice faded as she felt a callused hand touch her cheek. The feeling sent a wave of electricity through her entire body, leaving her breathless.

"It's so different..." James muttered.

Before Zarina could react, there was a sharp knock at the door. "Captain!" The first mate called.

James stepped away, turning around. "What do you want Smee?"

Zarina shuddered slightly. His change in tone sent another course of emotion through her. She felt like she was suffocating.

"Our guest has asked to speak with you."

"What does she want?"

"She believes the time has come to depart...Sir"

Zarina snapped out of her glamour. They were ahead of schedule.

She pulled at her hair, wishing she'd gone looking for a scarf.

"Tell her I'll be right out." James called. He crossed the room to his wardrobe. He opened a box, pulling out a thin piece of fabric. "Here."

"Hm?" Zarina blinked.

"It should be to your liking."

Zarina took it and walked to the mirror, grimacing at the state of her hair. She pulled it back, using the scarf as a headband. As she tied the knot she noticed James staring at her from across the room. He wasn't staring at her legs or her chest.

He was looking in her eyes.

As his gaze flickered elsewhere Zarina took a breath. She had a feeling this journey was going to involve a lot more than she bargained for. It made her feel giddy, like a newborn fairy who just discovered their talent.

But it also terrifed her...

* * *

**And there it is! **

**Thank you for reading everyone! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I ain't got the words to babble about not updating. I was babysitting recently and my brother wanted to watch "pirate fairy" each day so I sat my butt down and finished this draft that had been sitting around forever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zarina rolled her neck as the small lifeboat rolled onto the shore. The two pirates who'd carried them jumped out to hold the boat as James stood up. Zarina looked down at herself and double checked her belongings.

She was dressed to move, with a knapsack full of rations. Once they'd left the ship, James had reached under his own seat, producing a dagger. When none of the others on the boat had been watching, he rolled it to Zarina's feets. Even then, Zarina could hear the chuckles from the old witch, who'd decided to remain on the ship. She retrieved the knife and placed it in her bag.

"We've arrived." James' voice took her out of her trance. He was already standing on the shore, ankle deep in the low tide.

Zarina nodded, getting to her feet. She attempted to gracefully step off the boat, but stumbled over the side. She gasped as James caught her and scooped her up. Zarina felt herself blushing as they caught each others gaze. Before the other pirates had even seen the exchange, James had already set her on her feet.

"Captain, permission to return to sea." The pirate grumbled.

"Permission granted. You will be alerted when we return." James strode forward, pulling Zarina by her wrist.

As they approached the thick jungle, Zarina spoke. "So where are we going?"

James didn't answer, staring down at his compass. He hadn't let go of her wrist. After thirty paces Zarina asked again. "Where are we going...James..._James!"_ She planted her feet.

He jolted forward then turned back to her with a growl. "Just follow me."

"Not until you tell me where we're going."

"That doesn't concern you."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm the one who's supposed to complete this little _quest._ So it's your job as the _companion_ to give me more information!" She wrinkled her nose.

James took a step forward, getting up in her face. "You forget yourself fairy." His anger felt forced.

"I forget nothing. Espepcially not from you." She snapped back. "Now tell me where you're taking me."

James let out a sigh, raising the compass in his left hand. "This compass has been enchanted. _We_ are to follow wherever it points and it will lead us to the location of the witch's treasure. Happy?"

Zarina glared at the compass, feeling confused. "I don't like this."

"And you suppose I do?!" James grumbled. He looked down at the compass again, turning away from her.

Zarina sighed, following behind James as he continued into the jungle. She began to look around, hoping to find some sign that she knew what part of Neverland she was on, but the dark jungle just merged together.

The uncomfortable silence dragged on between them. Zarina would occasionally hear James mutter to himself and then follow him in another direction. The jungle seemed to breathe with life everytime James began to slow down. He cursed, poking the compass.

"Is something wrong?" Zarina groaned. She realized how exhausted she was, and her voice didn't hide it.

"The compass froze...I think it means we need to stop."

"Stop?! For what?!"

"For rest obviously. Until the compass begins to move again."

Almost instantly, the trees shifted and revealed a small clearing. Zarina nearly collapsed into the grass, the muscles in her legs instantly relieaved. James blinked down at her, hesitantly sitting in the grass.

"I'll keep watch."

Zarina looked over at him. "Watch?! This is Neverland, you're probably the most dangerous thing in a 5 mile radius."

"Just to be certain." He grumbled, leaning against the nearest tree.

Zarina rolled her eyes. "Well don't expect me to trade shifts. You haven't spoken to me _all _day."

"Am I obligated too?!" He spat. "You're a _pawn_ in a quest. Not a princess."

Zarina's jaw dropped open. She propped herself up on her elbow. "Who put a sword up your ass? I'm not the one talking to a compass."

James looked away from her. "I just want to get this over with."

Zarina scoffed, angered by his sudden aloofness. _what the hell is his problem?! _She rolled over in the grass, putting her back to him. As her muscles relaxed again, she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Zarina awoke to the sound of James crying out in pain. She immediately rolled onto her knees and turned in his direction.

"James?!" She gasped.

Her eyes adjusted to the harsh afternoon sunlight as she spotted him still asleep against the tree. She scrambled to her feet as he winced and screamed again.

"JAMES?!" She ran to him and shook his shoulders.

He muttered something incoherant and gasped awake. His arms were shaking as he gripped Zarina suddenly. He took several shaky breathes.

"Z...Zarina..." He breathed.

Zarina's heart hammered in her chests as she looked at him. She'd never seen him look so young and vulnerable. His panic seemed to melt as he looked into her eyes.

She shook her head. "Are you alright?! You sounded like you were being..." She bit her lip.

"It was nothing..." He mumbled, looking down at his knapsack.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Zarina shifted, suddenly very aware of how close they were.

James released her, taking the compass out of his cloak. The needle was throbbing with magic as it pointed to the North.

"We need to keep moving. Who knows how much daylight we've lost..."

Zarina nodded and rose to her feet. She adjusted the collar of her blouse as she tried to slow down her heart. _Calm down Zarina. Calm down._ She jumped when James touched her arm. She turned to him.

"Ready?"

Zarina nodded slowly, not removing her eyes from his. His rough demeanor had returned, but Zarina caught the softness in his voice.

They walked for hours, chatting now and then about what was around them. Zarina remembered how much James used to tell her about different plants he'd studied on the main land. Out of curiosity, she began to ask him to identify different plants that surrounded their path. He only knew some of them and would grumble if he couldn't identify others. The jungle was thinning drastically as they continued forward.

"And you said you knew everything." Zarina smirked.

James put up a hand. "That was the mainland. It's not my fault no one has catalogged plants on this island."

"Oh we have. It's just took small for you to read!"

To Zarina's surprise, James chuckled. The smile on his lips left he speechless. It'd been so long since she'd seen it.

"What kind of flower is that?" Zarina blinked down at a meadow that could be seen through the trees.

James shook his head. "I'm not familiar with it...we should avoid it." The compass throbbed, suddenly turning to the West. "...or...not..."

They turned and headed into the meadow. Delicate pink flowers bloomed in a perfect circle, moving softly in the wind. Zarina's senses were suddenly consumed by the sweet aroma of the meadow.

"Oh...this is beautiful..."

"Be careful...it could be dangerous..."

"Oh don't be silly..." Zarina stepped forward.

"Zarina!" James called, but it was too late. With a breathe, the aroma stopped him in his tracks.

Zarina dropped her knapsack and spun in a circle. "This is _incredible! _James...dance with me!" She laughed, running her hands through her hair.

James took a few steps towards her. "We...we have to get away from here." He laughed. The sound was intoxicating to Zarina. SHe took his hands.

"Do that again." She giggled.

"Do what?!" He said with a smile.

She shook her head. "All of it! You have such a beautiful smile!" She exclaimed.

James laughed again, grabbing her shoulders. "Zarina! We have to stop!"

Zarina stopped moving, her smiling falling. "What?" Her bliss plummeted, making her feel empty and raw.

James took her face in his hands. "We're under...a spell..." His laugh faded as he spoke. "It's a trap..." He said softly.

Zarina stared into his eyes, captivated by them. She could barely hear what he was saying.

"You're so...handsome..." She whispered.

"Zarina..." He sighed. She could feel his willpower breaking as he held her face.

As he leaned his face to hers, Zarina closed her eyes. It was then that she felt the snag of a vine around her ankle. She gasped.

"STOP!" She jumped back out of James' grip. He blinked at her in confusion.

Looking down, Zarina cried out in fear. The pink flowers were changing colors quickly. Small beady eyes and snagged teeth gleamed up at her. It _was _a trap. James had just noticed it before she could.

"JAMES!"

His sword gleamed as he began slashing at the flowers. They wheezed in defeat as they were cut, but the remainder of the meadow shrieked in alarm. Zarina scooped up her knapsack as James grabbed her hand.

"What are we going to do?!"

"We run on three."

"Which way?"

"North."

Zarina nodded. "One."

"Two." He gripped her hand.

"Three." They both sprinted into the sea of flowers, moving quickly to avoid the snapping vines. One of them nearly snagged Zarina again but James slashed at it just in time. They kept sprinting until they were 100 yards away from the meadow. They stopped to catch their breathe against a large oak tree.

"James..." Zarina winced. "My ankle..." She cried out in pain as it began to throb.

He caught her as she started to sink to the ground. "What happened to it?"

James moved her skirt to examine her leg. A small cut on her ankle was slowing growing up her shin. Her pale skin seemed to transition from purple to blue with each throb. She cried out again as the pain worsened.

James growled. "Stay with me. I'm going to figure this out." He reached into his knapsack and pulled out a small bag. He slowly opened it and took a small handful of black dust.

"James...what are you..." Zarina winced.

"This will help...I think..." He said softly. James slowly sprinkled the dust over her wound.

Zarina's surge of immediate relief elicited a moan from her lips. She gasped in embarassment and covered her mouth. She could feel her face turned red of James touched her ankle. The wound disappeared in an instant, leaving a numb sensation. After a minute of silence, Zarina spoke.

"I...I feel a lot better..." She looked up at James. "What is that?"

"It's a remedy the witch gave to me...she said we'd need it..."

"She _knew _about the flowers?!"

"I'm not sure." James wouldn't meet her eyes.

Zarina scoffed. "Well that's just wonderful. She sent us on this goose chase without any clues to what we might encounter. You still haven't even told me what we're after!"

"It's not important alright! We'll get there and then you'll understand."

"How can you be certain?!"

"I'm not! _She's _the one who knows what's going to happen next!"

Zarina's head throbbed as she leaned back against the tree. "You've taken me from my life, you've taken everything I have, my wings and my friends...my future...and you don't even know why. What the hell is _wrong _with you?!"

"I'm just trying to get home..." He said softly. Zarina could see the pain in his eyes. She scoffed.

"If I didn't hate you so much..." She felt herself nodding off. "I just might care..."

The world went black around her, but she thought she heard James say something.

"I promise I'll make this right...Zarina..."

As she lost consciousness, she felt a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise."

* * *

**This was a bit of a burst of inspiration! I'll try my best to update sometime soon!  
**


End file.
